Divide and Conquer
by Demonic Magicks
Summary: Okay... no one read my story with the previous summary... so here we go! A new card game, known as Divide and Conquer, has been invented! Introducing Pegasus's son! R&R! Anzu/OC... DON'T BE TURNED OFF BY THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER!
1. Enter Satan's Spawn

Author's Note- This is the first installment in a series about a new card game in the Yuu-Gi-Oh! world. I, for the most part, try to use Japanese names in my stories, so if you're having trouble understanding who's who, say it in your review and I'll help you out!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of Yuu-Gi-Oh! or the game Duel Monsters. I do, however, own the idea for Divide and Conquer, the card game played in this fanfiction.  
  
-----  
  
Yuugi Motou sat at his desk, head held up by his arm, as he stared outside the school building, watching in mild fascination as small and large droplets of rain pattered the windows. He barely noticed when Anzu asked him if anything was wrong.  
  
"Yuugi? Are you alright?" the brown-haired girl repeated, lightly tapping on her best friend's small shoulder. "Hello in there?!" She gave a rougher push to his shoulder, causing his arm to buckle and his head to hit his desk with an audible THUMP!  
  
"Huh? What?" he queried, rubbing the side of his face. The spiky- haired fifteen year old then looked over to Anzu, who grinned sheepishly. "Why'd you push me, Anzu?"  
  
She smiled and winked at Yuugi. "You were all... like zoned out and stuff!" she answered. Yuugi frowned.  
  
"You could've just left me alone, ya' know." Yuugi then turned back to his window-watching, ignoring Anzu's sighs.  
  
"What's wrong with you today?" Anzu questioned, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Her friend shrugged the hand off, and ignored her. "C'mon, Yuugi! You can tell me anything!" she urged.  
  
The bell rang, signaling that the students were dismissed. "Just... leave me be, Anzu!" Yuugi replied, stuffing his textbooks into his light- blue backpack and running from the room, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
Jounouchi and Honda came up from behind Anzu. "What's eatin' Yuugi?" Jou asked his friends.  
  
Honda shrugged. "Dunno... That kid can be wierd sometimes, you know that..." he offered, recieving a glare from Anzu. "What?"  
  
"I'm gonna find out what's wrong... You two... STAY AWAY!" Her outburst startled the two friends. She pushed past them and left the building, trying to catch up with Yuugi.  
  
Jou sighed as he picked up his backpack from a nearby desk. "Something's wrong with those two... Let's just stay away like Anzu said... Maybe they'll get over it." The two made their way out of the building slowly.  
  
"Yeah... Let's just hope they get it together... Whatever IT is..." Honda agreed. Then he changed the subject. "I think I need new hair gel... What kind do you use?"  
  
Jou smirked. "Me? LA Looks... I can show you where to get it!" And the two ran off to a nearby convienence store.  
  
(^-^)  
  
Anzu found Yuugi curled up on a park bench, sobbing into his knees. Quietly, she walked up to him. "Yuugi?" She sat down next to him. "Please tell me what's wrong, Yuugi..." Anzu pleaded, wrapping an arm around her friend.  
  
This time he didn't jerk away. Rather, he curled up next to his friend. "A-Anzu?" he tried, looking up at her with red, puffy eyes.  
  
Unable to control herself, Anzu began crying too. "Yuugi... tell me what's wrong! Please!" She sniffled as she drew him closer.  
  
"It's... a-about the g-g-game shop... Grandpa's going to... to... sell it! A-a-and th-th-that m-means... I'll never see you guys again!" Yuugi managed to say, bursting fully into tears. Anzu hugged him even closer.  
  
"Shh... Don't worry, Yuugi... No matter where you are... we'll be there, in your heart..." she said, trying to calm him down. To many a passerby, it looked like a sweet older sister comforting a much younger brother.  
  
The boy's sobs became lighter, and Anzu smiled shakily. She placed her head on his shoulder, and, for a split second, she saw what looked like a much younger Pegasus. But, when she looked again, he wasn't there.  
  
'Okay, Anzu... Calm down... You're just really worried about losing Yuugi... You did NOT just see Pegasus.'  
  
From a nearby tree branch, the boy Anzu had seen smirked down at the two teens. He did indeed look much like Pegasus, except his eyes were wider, and his face was less defined. The boy reached into his shirt pulled out a Duel Monsters card. However, instead of a monster on the picture, it was one simple word 'Boo!'. The boy-Pegasus threw the card expertly, and it embedded itself right next to Anzu's head.  
  
"What the...?!" Anzu shouted, startling Yuugi. She picked the card out from the wood and read the word 'Boo!' on it. She looked up into the tree but could only catch a glimpse of silver before there was nothing.  
  
Yuugi looked slightly frightened. "Anzu... what's going on?" he asked, wiping the tears from his face. The brown-haired girl smiled weakly, tossing the card into a trash-can.  
  
"Nothing... heh heh..." she lied. To herself, she thought, 'Oh my god... I saw Pegasus... But... He looked much younger... How?'  
  
(^-^)  
  
The next day, Yuugi was absent at school. Anzu looked frantically around the classroom for him, making Honda and Jou chuckle.  
  
"Anzu... I honestly don't think Yuugi came to school early, shoved himself in a book, and waited for you to come open it..." Jou said, laughing. Anzu glared daggers at him  
  
"Jou... SHUT UP!" she yelled, getting an evil eye from the teacher. She began to whisper. "Yuugi is gonna move away... So I'm worried... okay?!" Honda dropped his bottle of water, and Jou dropped a potato chip that was halfway to his mouth.  
  
"Yuugi's moving?!" they asked simultaneously.  
  
Anzu nodded. But, before she could comment, the teacher decided to make an announcement.  
  
"Class, we've recieved a new student. I would like you all to welcome him! Damien... please come in and introduce yourself." The teacher ushered someone into the classroom before sitting down at her desk.  
  
Anzu gasped when she saw the boy step through the doorway. He had long, silver hair, and sharp amber eyes. Damien wore a black turtle-neck, which he left untucked, and a pair of tight black pants that covered most of his black combat boots. He winked at Anzu.  
  
"Hello... My name is Damien Pegasus Crawford. Most of you will know my father, Pegasus J. Crawford." He recieved, as he expected, several gasps. "Don't worry, though, I'm nothing like him..." he continued. Several people sighed in relief.  
  
The teacher stood up once more. "Okay, Damien, please take a seat... There." She pointed at Yuugi's empty seat. "Mr. Motou isn't here today, so you should be fine."  
  
Anzu groaned. He would be sitting right next to her.  
  
Damien sat down, smirking at Anzu. "Hi, what's your name?" he asked suavely, offering his hand. Anzu crossed her arms and looked straight, towards the front of the room. "Okay... Sorry to bug you then..."  
  
"You were at the park yesterday, weren't you?" Anzu asked, keeping her eyes on the front of the classroom.  
  
The boy replied simply, "No."  
  
"Yes, you were."  
  
Damien smiled deviously. "You must have mistaken me for someone else... I wasn't at the park yesterday. By the way, what's your name?" he said, repeating his earlier question.  
  
"My name is Anzu..." she replied, still not looking at him.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Anzu... Nice to meet you..."  
  
-----  
  
Demonic Magicks: So, how'd you like it? I know, I didn't introduce the game in this chapter... But, I promise, I will include it next chapter!  
  
Yuugi: I don't cry like that... *sniffle*  
  
Anzu: Don't cry, Yuugi... Anzu is here for you...  
  
Demonic Magicks: *snickers* By the way... Since you took the time to read my story... Why not review it? 


	2. Yami no Yuugi

Author's Note- I'm writing this under the suspicion that noone likes my story... So, this chapter will probably be angsty... Review! For my sake! Heh heh...  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yuu-Gi-Oh! nor the game Duel Monsters. However, I do own Divide and Conquer the card game played in this story.  
  
-----  
  
It was late at night, probably around one o' clock, when Anzu finally lay down in her bed to sleep. Still, even as the brunette stared at the plain ceiling, clearing her mind of all thoughts, sleep would not claim her.  
  
'Why can't I sleep? Am I even tired?' Anzu asked herself, still staring at the ceiling with unblinking azure eyes. '...should I call Yuugi?'  
  
She imagined what it would be like to talk to her friend this late... if she could even get the chance to talk to him! Chances were, Sugoruko Motou would answer the phone, and, crankily, ask her what business she had calling Yuugi so late. Even worse... if Yami answered the phone. She mentally shuddered.  
  
So, calling Yuugi was out of the question. 'Mom would kill me if she knew I was up this late...' Anzu mused, flicking on her bedside lamp. 'First, though, she would rake me over burning coals, tear out my intestines, tuck me into bed, and THEN kill me... heh.'  
  
Anzu got out of her bed and stood up. She happened to glance at the window, through which she saw a certain silver-haired teenager. But, after she rubbed her eyes, he wasn't there anymore.  
  
'Okay, Anzu... What's wrong with you, girl?! Go lie back down, and go to sleep...'  
  
Following her conscience, Anzu slipped back into her bed. She turned off her lamp and closed her eyes. Instantly she was taken into a dream...  
  
(^_~)  
  
~*Dream Sequence*~  
  
The sky was blue, as it always was, for the most part, in Domino City. Anzu was dressed in her usual garb and was standing in a field of wildflowers.  
  
"How beautiful..." she whispered, her voice echoing through the field. It didn't seem odd to her. She bent down and picked one of the flowers from the ground. "They smell... so sweet..." She closed her eyes and took in the wonderful aroma.  
  
"They do indeed smell wonderful, Anzu..." a familiar, but annoying, voice agreed.  
  
She turned to face the speaker. Her eyes slitted and her lips grew taut. The boy standing before her had long, silver hair, and was dressed completely in black. Both of his eyes were amber-green.  
  
"Damien! What are you doing here?!" she demanded, standing up to her full height, which still wasn't as tall as the boy.  
  
Damien smirked at Anzu, a malicious glint in his eyes. "You called for me... And so I have come," was his slow reply. He cupped her face in both of his hands. "So beautiful..." he whispered softly.  
  
Anzu was frozen in fear, or so she thought. His hands were cold to her soft face, but his touch was gentle. Her eyes fluttered involuntarily closed. She felt his warm breath on her neck, and she moaned. She reached her arms around his upper body, barely able to touch her hands together. His lips grazed her neck gently, causing her to moan again. She felt his teeth, oddly sharp, touch her neck, but she thought nothing of it...  
  
"AHHH!" she screamed as the teenager bit deeply into her neck. Futilely, it seemed, she tried to push him away, but his grip was strong. The pain was immense, but it was stemmed by the loss of blood. "Get... off... me..." she whispered, unheard even by the flowers, who were being showered in blood that didn't reach Damien's lips.  
  
The boy pulled slowly away, and Anzu fell to her knees. Gurgling noises came from her throat, and she looked up at her murderer. He wiped the blood from his lips, and flashed her another smirk. For the first time, she noticed his obscenely long canines, which were stained with blood. HER blood.  
  
"Things are not as they seem, my Anzu... remember that. Oh, and would you say hello to little Yuugi for me? He didn't wanna talk after I killed him... Strange."  
  
The sky was black, as it always was in Anzu's life... She lay among blood-stained wildflowers...  
  
~*End Dream Sequence*~  
  
(^_~)  
  
"AHHH!" Anzu screamed as she shot awake. Her pajamas stuck to her with cold sweat, and her hair was very damp. Her breathing was harsh and ragged. The dream had seemed so real... It took her a few minutes to catch her bearings before she even dared look at the clock next to her bed. "It's only six o' clock, thank god..." she said, letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
Slowly, she crawled out of bed and then 'made' it. Yawning, she went into her personal bathroom to take a shower. Since I'm not perverted... well, ya know, heh heh... I won't go into further detail of her shower.  
  
When she was finished in the bathroom, she came back into her bedroom and grabbed her uniform and some undergarments from her dresser. Putting those on, she looked into the mirror.  
  
'Okay, Anzu, today... you will NOT freak out! Got that?!' she mentally demanded herself. 'No more seeing things that aren't there... You hear me?!' Her clothes were now on and she seethed at her reflection. "NO MORE!" she yelled... and for some odd reason, she smacked herself up the side of the head. "Ow... Anzu... What's happening to you, girl...?" She gaped at herself in the mirror. 'I've officially gone off the deep end...'  
  
Well, other than mentally assaulting herself, Anzu made it to school fine. She sat down at her usual desk and noticed, to her horror, that Damien was still sitting in Yuugi's seat. He wore the school uniform today, but he left both shirts untucked and the button-up shirt was left unbuttoned. His smug expression terrified her.  
  
Damien didn't look at her, but he knew that she was staring at him... a picture of terror on her now extremely pale face. Suddenly he turned to face her.  
  
"So, Anzu, where's your little friend?" he asked, his amber-green eyes looking her up-and-down. "Hmm?" he repeated, attempting to get her mad. He had to admit: she was very cute when angry.  
  
"He... must've moved already." She looked down at her desk, a single tear traveling down her soft face. Damien felt like, well, shit.  
  
"Look, Anzu... I'm sorry..." Damien began, but before he could finish his sentence, the teacher stood up in front of the class, her face grave. Anzu didn't look up, but Damien was staring, wide-eyed at the old woman. What he'd read from her mind... oh god...  
  
"I... have an announcement. It seems that Yuugi Motou..." At hearing their friend's name, Jou, Honda, and especially Anzu, jerked their heads upward. "...thought that living in this world was too much... he killed himself last night... His grandfather found him hung from a ceiling fan by his golden puzzle..."  
  
Anzu fainted on the spot. "Anzu?!" Jou yelled, jumping over several shocked students to reach his friend. "Oh my god! She's not breathing!"  
  
Honda was soon at Anzu's side as well. "Wake up! ANZU!" he yelled. Seto Kaiba whipped out a cell-phone and dialed for an ambulance.  
  
Damien only sat there, watching the events play before his disguised eyes. He knew that Yuugi Motou, the boy who single-handedly defeated his own father in a Game of Darkness, would not just up and kill himself... It had been a murder...  
  
....and Damien was the killer.  
  
-----  
  
Demonick Magicks: Told you it would be angsty! Sorry, Yuugi fans...  
  
Damien: You're pinning me as the killer?! I DIDN'T DO IT! Yami Malik will vouch for me! Right?  
  
Yami Malik: Oh... yeah... *whispering to readers* He did it...  
  
Anzu: YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH! DIE! *chases Demonic with a large knife held in one hand*  
  
Demonic Magicks: AHHHH! I PROMISE A.... AAAAAAAH! BATTLE TOMORROOOOOOOOOOOW!  
  
Yami: *sniffles* Yuugi... Why?  
  
Seto Kaiba: Shaddup, Pharoh! Anyways... REVIEW! 


End file.
